El vestido rojo de Erza
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: Erza está enfurecida, y no es para menos. Por qué pasó eso? ¿Y por qué justo en el aniversario de bodas con Jellal?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, bienvenidos a un fic llamado... "El vestido rojo de Erza". Ok, esto ya es raro, no?

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, sino a uno de los mejores dibujantes del mundo anime, Hiro Mashima

* * *

><p>En la casa de los peleadores de Fairy Tail, Mirajane seguía con su trabajo con su tierna sonrisa mientras Erza se preparaba para su día.<p>

- Ya es tu primer aniversario de bodas con Jellal, felicitaciones - dijo Mirajane

- No es para tanto, pero me compré un vestido rojo muy hermosísimo que cuando Jellal lo vea en la cena, va a querer verme toda la cena - dijo la titania muy contenta

- Y no es para menos - dijo Mirajane viendo a Jellal corriendo hacia otra parte - Nunca lo había visto emocionado.

En la mañana siguiente

En el mercado callejero de la ciudad de Magnolia, Erza caminaba para comprar lo que Natsu, Gray y Romeo necesitarán para cuidar la casa.

- Hola Erza! - dijo Mystogan sacando un collar - Felicitaciones - en eso Erza se sonroja feliz - Un lindo año con tu maravilloso esposo, Jellal debe de sentirse muy honrado.

- Gracias Mystogan, pero es que...

- SI?

- Solo los esposos y esposas deben regalarse cosas entre sí - dijo Erza

- Lo siento, lo olvidé - dijo Mystogan retirando el collar

- No, no, está bien - dijo Erza tomando el collar - Lo que pasa es que iré al restaurante más lujoso de la ciudad y vestiré mi mejor vestido, es uno rojo deslumbrante y combinará con la noche, será lo más lindo del mundo - dijo Erza con ojos kawaiinescos

Erza Pensamiento

Erza en el restaurante comiendo y Jellal dandole de comer en la boca, y Erza sonrojada

FIN Erza Pensamiento

- Si, ya lo creo... - dijo Mystogan pensando

Mystogan Pensamiento

Restaurante, Erza dandole de comer en la boca a Mystogan y atrás Jellal haciendo puchero mientras trapeaba.

FIN Mystogan Pensamiento

- Dime, te ocurre algo?

- No, estoy bien - dijo Mystogan

Fairy Tail

En una mesa, Natsu, Gray y el shota Romeo estaban preparando el regalo para Erza y Jellal del aniversario

- No debemos distraernos, entendido? - dijo Natsu

- A mi me toca el listón - dijo Romeo

- Debemos encargarnos de la caja, meter el regalo en ella y yo pongo los papeles - Gray

- A mi me toca el listón - Romeo

- No nos interrumpas, por favor! - dijo Natsu enojado

- Pero a mi me toca el listón - dijo Romeo

- De acuerdo, solo espera - dijo Gray

- Ara ara, estos tipos trabajan duro - dijo Mirajane a lo lejos mientras limpiaba un vaso

Mientras, en el baño, Erza estaba con un brasier negro y cubría el brasier y todo su cuerpo, menos sus brazos y hombros, con una toalla blanca, señal de que salió de bañarse, y encontró en el inodoro algo que la hizo aterrarse y enojarse al mismo tiempo.

Sala comedor de Fairy Tail

Los chicos terminaron con la caja

- Listo, solo falta la tarjeta - dijo Natsu escrubiendo "Los queremos. Feliz Aniversario. Natsu, Gray y Romeo" - Listo!

- Yosh! - gritó Gray, agarró el listón y lo puso en el regalo, lo cual enfureció a Romeo

- OYE, NO! - gritó Romeo enojado - A MI ME TOCABA EL LISTÓN!

- Debiste haber avisado! - Gray

- Te voy a acusar - gritó Romeo enojado y yendose y a sus espaldas Natsu y Gray chocaban sus manos en señal de "Bien hecho" con una sonrisa arrogante en sus rostros - Erzaaaaa! - gritó Romeo pero al ver a Erza muy enfurecida... - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - gritó corriendo de manera divertida y chibi

- Fuego? - gritó Erza enojada mientras agarraba... ESPEREN! ESE ERA EL VESTIDO DE ERZA? ¿EL VESTIDO ROJO DE ERZA? ¿QUEMADO? - Fuego!? ¿¡FUEGO!?

- Erza, qué ocurre? - gritó Natsu aterrado

- ESTO ES LO MÁS ESTÚPIDO, IRRESPONSABLE Y PELIGROSO QUE HAN HECHO EN TODA SU MALDITA VIDA! - Gritó Erza más que furiosa - ¿QUÉ QUIEREN QUE HAGAMOS? ¿QUE LOS ENTIERREN VIVOS Y LOS IDENTIFIQUEN POR SU EXPEDIENTE DENTAL? ¡QUIERO UNA RESPUESTA! ¿QUIÉN LO HIZO?

- Flamita lo hizo! - gritó Gray apuntando a Natsu

- Hielito lo hizo! - gritó Natsu apuntando a Gray

- Yo no lo hice! - gritó Gray

- Yo no lo hice! - gritó Natsu

- ... ¿vamos al dentista? - dijo Romeo asustado

CONTINUARÁ

Dejen reviews por favor!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, bienvenidos a un fic llamado... "El vestido rojo de Erza". Ok, esto ya es raro, no?

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, sino a uno de los mejores dibujantes del mundo anime, Hiro Mashima

Ah, y ALEMANIA DERROTÓ A ARGENTINA ESTE DIA Y LLEGO A SER CAMPEÓN DE BRASIL 2014

* * *

><p>Fairy Tail<p>

- Ara ara, pobre muchachitos - dijo Mirajane sonriendo divertida mientras... Erza sostenía un arma bastante potente y Natsu y Gray se apuntaron entre si asi que Erza lo tiró a una bolsa

- De todos modos no me gustaba - dijo Gray pero Erza sacó una que a Gray le gustaba - No, por favor, no! - pero Erza lo tiró a la bolsa - Rayos!

Minutos después, los tres salieron de una máquina de mareos y los tres salieron mareados después de girar tanto

- Ya no volveré a ver de la misma manera a los vehículos, esto si me hará vomitar - dijo Natsu más mareado que todas las veces que se montó en un vehículo

- Ah Sií? - dijo Erza enojada - Pues bien, eso será lo mejor de tu vida! Porque nadie tendrá ni una pizca de libertad hasta que me digan quién destruyó mi vestido!

Restaurante

Jellal estaba sentado esperando a Erza, y tenía un lindo traje que lo hacía verse guapo.

En eso llegaba un mesero

- Qué querría, señor Fernandes? - dijo el mesero

- Quisiera el paquete ordenado para esta noche y que pongan la canción del payasito, para ambos, sabes que nos encanta esa canción - dijo Jellal - Que lo toque un violinista.

- Ok - dijo el mesero - Me voy, lo haré tomar en cuenta, disfrute los aperitivos - dijo el mesero

Fairy Tail

Natsu, Gray y Romeo estaban apretados contra una esquina

- Bien, díganme quién fue! - dijo Erza enfurecida y los tres empezaron a echarse la culpa a gritos - De acuerdo, los apretaré más! - y asi hizo hasta que ya no pudieran respirar.

- Erza! En serio! Aquí apesta horrible! - dijo Natsu

- Gray, vomitaste en la fiesta de acción de gracias, no? - dijo Romeo

- No pude evitarlo! - dijo Gray

- Bien, se irán debajo del sillón - dijo Erza llevándose a Natsu y a Gray hacia debajo del sillón. Sólo faltaba Romeo asi que se lo llevó de último.

Debajo del sillón de la sala

- te doy 34 dólares y le dices que fuiste tu - dijo Gray

- No lo haré, hombre calzoncillo! - dijo Natsu y miró a Romeo

- Qué comes? - dijo Gray

- Nada - dijo Romeo

- MEJOR CALLENSE! - gritó Natsu - Mejor piensen en algo y cierren sus ojos, para que no se distraigan

- Pero cómo podemos hacer que no nos distraigamos - dijo Gray perocupado - Es imposible. Nunca había visto a Erza tan molesta.

- Tienes razón - dijo Natsu y se dirigió hacia al publico lector - Chicos, por si no saben, Hielito tiene razón. Nunca había visto a Erza tan enojada. Sólo conozco a alguien que podría ser capaz de enfrentarse a una Erza así y salir vivo.

Carcel de Edolas

Un pelinegro se dirigía al teléfono sonante

- Teléfono para Zeref - dijo un oficial y Zeref contestó el teléfono

- Hola Natsu, ahoranqué quieren? - dijo Zeref

CONTINUARÁ

Dejen reviews por favor!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, bienvenidos a un fic llamado... "El vestido rojo de Erza". Ok, esto ya es raro, no?

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, sino a uno de los mejores dibujantes del mundo anime, Hiro Mashima

* * *

><p>Carcel de Edolas<p>

- ¿QUE LOS TIENE QUÉ? - dijo Zeref sorprendido

Fairy Tail

- Nos tiene dominados! - dijo Natsu hablando por telefono debajo del sillón - Todo porque Hielito no quiere admitir que fue el quien destruyó el vestido favorito de Erza!

- Tu fuiste Flamita! - gritó Gray y entre los tres armaron un alboroto

- Ya, ya ya! - gritó Zeref - Para empezar, aclaremos algo y espero que lo admitan aunque no se lo crean. TODOS lo hicieron, ni?

- Pero Zeref... - dijo Natsu

Carcel de Edolas

- Nada de excussas - dijo Zeref en el telefono - Todos lo hicieron a propósito! Deben apoyarse entre sí, deben estar unidos!

- Unidos contra quién? - dijo Gray Surge

- Contra Erza Scarlet - dijo Zeref

- Esto es bueno! - dijo Gray Surge y algunos chicos se acercaron a Zeref

- Bueno, qué hizo? - dijo Zeref - Ya intentó con lo de las armas?

- Si

- De acuerdo, ahora lo que sigue es que hará entrevistas separadas. Fingirá estar de su lado... no lo está

Comedor de Fairy Tail

- Que lindo, jejejeje - dijo Mirajane viendo mientras Erza sacaba una lata de soda y la abría y la dejaba en la mesa y en frente de ella estaba Natsu

- Vamos - dijo Erza - Es una marca nueva.

En eso Natsu asiente nervioso y se toma la soda muy poco a poco. Mientras...

- Mira Natsu - dijo Erza - Yo no estoy enojada contigo. Se que no lo hiciste. Pero uno de los dos debió haberlo hecho y quiero saber quien fue

Y con Gray Fullbuster

- Esto es serio - dijo Erza - Uno de los chicos pudo haber destruido el gremio, y por eso sufrirá toda mi severa ira.

Y con Romeo

- Pero el que lo delate será un chico feliz - dijo Erza - Y quiero que seas tú. Porque siempre has sido mi amigo favorito

Con Natsu

- Siempre has sido mi amigo favorito - Erza

Y Con Gray

- Siempre has sido mi amigo favorito - dijo Erza

Con Natsu

- En serio, yo no se quién fue! - dijo Natsu algo enojado

Con Gray

- Yo no se, en serio! - dijo Gray molesto

Y con Romeo

- No se - dijo Romeo moviendo sus hombros

Erza no sabía que decir

Minutos después

Mirajane miraba divertida como Erza caminaba enfrente de Natsu, Gray y Romeo mientras iba de un lado a otro y mirandolos a los tres

- Bien chicos - dijo Erza - Creen que tienen a su amiga desesperada, eh? Porque, si vamos a andar con jueguitos... Podemos jugar toda la noche - dijo Erza con una voz seductora

- No querrá llevarnos a que nos torture y todos desnudos en el baño? - dijo Gray

- Hielito, acaso quieres recordar cuando eramos peques? - dijo Natsu enojado

- Se bañaban con Erza desnudos cuando peques? - dijo Romeo - Que suerte

- SUERTE? - gritó Natsu en susurro - Erza es una mujer diferente!

Restaurante

Jellal estaba acabandose los bocados de pan y salsa de tomate para pizza como dip.

- Señor, querrá saber dónde está su esposa - dijo un mesero trayendo un teléfono

- Ah, se me olvidaba - dijo Jellal y agarró el telefono, marcó el telefono del gremio y esperó y escuchó una canción tétrica y voces gritando - Eh?

Carcel de Edolas

- Que qué dijiste? - gritó Zeref tratando de escuchar el telefono

Fairy Tail

- NOS ESTÁ TORTURANDO! - gritó Natsu al teléfono

Y si, Erza puso una canción tetrica mientras tomaba su te (conste que su vestimenta no ha cambiado desde que se enteró lo del vestido) y le subió el volumen al stereo.

"WAHWAHWAHWA!

Nice is good, pain is bad

Don't get off your nickeback!

Nice is better than me...

Nice is good..."

Y así seguía la canción

Mientras, con el trio de problematicos

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! - gritaba Gray mientras se ahorcaba la cabeza con una almohada

- ¿POR QUÉ TIENEN QUE ARRUINAR TODO LO QUE YO QUIERO? - Gritó Romeo llorando en pocisión fetal mientras abrazaba una peluche de Wendy

- Zeref! Ya no puedo con esto - dijo Natsu desesperado - LE DIRÉ QUE YO FUI! NO ME IMPORTA QUE NO SEA ASÍ, LO QUE SEA ES MEJOR QUE ESTO!

Carcel de Edolas

Todos dieron bufos de decepción y sorpresa

- Pobre - dijo la Knightwalker

- Supe que lo hicieron igual con el panameño Noriega - dijo Hibiki Lates - Dicen que al final de la confesión se quiso cortar las orejas.

- ¡NATSU, NO DIGAS QUE FUISTE TU O TE POSEERÁ EL RESTO DE TU VIDA! - gritó Zeref al teléfono - TIENES QUE RESISTIR PERO DEBES HACER LO QUE YO TE DIGA.

Fairy Tail

Erza estaba sonriendo maléficamente dirigiendose hacia sus tres amigos creyendo que iban a confesar el crimen... pero los encontró abrazados en circulos y cantando la canción en puros la's y brincando. Erza se indigna y se va

- Se fue! - gritó Gray

- Hurra! - Romeo

- Zeref es un genio! - Natsu - VAMOS, CANTEN MÁS FUERTE!

Y cantaron mas fuerte, hasta que...

- Awww, que lindos - dijo Erza apareciendo de forma melosa con unas orejitas de neko y una cámara de video grabándolos - Se verán lindos en la fiesta de cumpleaños cuando todos sus amigos lo vean - en eso se detuvieron mirandola

Minutos despues en la Carcel de Edolas

- No es broma? - gritó Zeref al telefono - Esperense! Dejenme pensar! - en eso se quita el telefono de la cabeza tapando la bocina de recepción - Dios! Es astuta!

- Ya cayeron? - dijo Elfman

- No - dijo Zeref - Romeo fingió dolor de estómago, eso les dió tiempo.

- Honorable - dijo Sting y todos asintieron

- Vaya, si Erza estuviera en Vietnam, venderían hamburguesas en la plaza de Hanoi - dijo Mavis feliz

- Mavis-sama - dijo Evergreen - Ya hay hamburguesas en la plaza de Hanoi

- ... ... - Mavis - Que lindo owo

CONTINUARÁ

Dejen reviews por favor!


	4. Chapter 4

Hacía mucho no publicaba algo nuevo y se me ocurrió continuar esta adaptación tan loca xD

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail NO ME PERTENECE y la historia es una adaptación.

* * *

><p>Restaurante<p>

Jellal estaba tratando de localizar a Erza hasta que colgó.

- Ya es hora de comer

- Habla en serio? – dijo el mesero

- Hay un dicho que dice: "si pasó la hora, cena sin la señora", "si la vida te da tentáculos…" Ah no bueno! ¿De qué te vas a disfrazar? ¡TENTÁCULOS GRATIS! ¡Me conseguiré un disfraz de pulpo!

- Jejejeje – se rió el mesero.

Habitación del consejo de Fairy Tail

- Erza no ha hecho ningún ruido – dijo Gray – Ni uno.

- Esto es raro – dijo Romeo un poco nervioso

- Esto es muy incomodo – dijo Natsu

- Estamos hablando con la primera palabra en "E" – dijo Gray riéndose

- Cállate glaciar porno! – gritó Natsu enojado

- ¡Oblígame, carbón reptil! – dijo Gray enojado

- Mejor no digan nada – dijo Romeo y ambos se calman.

- ¿Cuántos cuadros de colores hay en el techo? – dijo Gray mirando el techo

- Son 568000 – dijo Natsu

- Los contaste? – gray

- No – dijo Natsu – Conté sólo los cuadros de un lado y multiplico ese número por el otro número que viene de otro lado.

En eso Gray se quedó estático.

- Haces eso más y más – dijo Gray

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Natsu

- Te vuelves más listo y más raro – dijo Gray preocupado – Es como si te empezara a desconocer.

- No es por nada, pero yo soy el más perjudicado por esto – dijo Natsu – Ya que no me agrada que se vuelvan locos por esto.

- Estamos en el "y no me quejo" y mira nada más con lo que sales, flamita! – dijo Gray

- ¿Pueden hablar con lolis con curvas? – dijo Romeo

- No – dijo Natsu

- Sexys pero peques? – dijo Gray – No, yo no.

- Yo sí – dijo Romeo

- Y te enamoraste de una? – dijo Gray

- Casi, pero le soy fiel a Wendy – dijo Romeo

- Muchachos… - dijo Erza en la sala con voz cantora, por lo que los chicos corrieron a la sala principal

Ara ara, otra vez – dijo Mirajane divertida mientras Erza ponía una cortina de plástico grande sobre la televisión y se preparaba para golpearla.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Natsu apareciendo con los otros

- No sé a quién se le ocurrió esa idea de apoyarse, pero no me gusta – Dijo Erza muy seria – Por lo tanto, me obligan a hacer algo que en verdad no quiero… Despídanse de un miembro querido de este gremio…

Los demás (Excepto Mirajane) estaban aterrados.

- ¿QUIÉN LO HIZO? – gritó Erza mientras alzaba su puño y su brazo contra la televisión

- NOOOOOOO! – gritaron los chicos

FINAL

* * *

><p>Esta semana será el máximo estreno de "DIOS NO ESTÁ MUERTO", la adaptación más anime y más extensa del éxito del cine del mismo nombre, y cuando digo extensa, digo que agregué muchas cosas e historias nuevas dentro de la película. La hice especialmente para creyentes, cristianos, ateos y agnósticos... y para los otakus en general.<p>

Dejen reviews sobre este capítulo. Luego les daré el final de este fic.


End file.
